Please, Don't Say Goodbye One Direction
by 2WriteUALoveStory
Summary: My best friend - the boy with blonde hair who has been with me through everything - or the new guy? The guy with curly brown hair and strong charisma. Is it a crime to love both? Who do I chose? I don't want to lose either of them.
1. Chapter 1: Don't Sit Around

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction! Please be nice... I would appreciate feed back (: Thank you! xx**

**Prologue **

**NIALL HORAN**

_You blew it, you loser. That's it. You lost your chance with the most beautiful, intelligent, and talented girl you'll ever meet. _

I lie on my bed and stare at my ceiling idly. When your mind is perplexed with never calming thoughts, anything becomes amusing. You'll entertain yourself with anything just to try to clear your thoughts. But even that doesn't work. _The circular rotation of my ceiling fan is quite interesting…_

I'm heading off to university in three and a half months. This is my last summer in California for a while. After this, I'll be living in New York. I'm not sure if I'm excited or nervous. It means leaving home, my family, my friends … _her_. My emotions are awfully conflicted; my "mistakes" – whatever they are – being a major factor. What did I do wrong? Be scared? _Yes._ But I'm only human. _An idiot one of that. _I didn't want to ruin anything. And it's too complicated planning everything out to avoid every obstacle. _And what did you do?_ I didn't take the chance. _And what are you left with?_ Never ending obstacles. _So who lost?_ I did. _I repeat, you are an idiot. _

I cover my eyes and take a deep breath. Why is love so complicated? Is this even love? I wouldn't be surprised if it is. But if I'm questioning myself, then it probably isn't. But how could it not be? She's all I ever think about. Her smile, her voice, her laugh. Her brown eyes losing me in a trance. Her touch, strengthening and comforting…

_Are you going to lie around and sulk in this sadness or are you going to get off your ass and actually do something about it?_ I think about it for a moment. What's the harm this time? College is in three and a half months. I'm going to the East Coast in September. If this ends in tragedy, I won't need to see her everyday anymore. _What about Zayn? You're going to the same university. _Zayn will be fine with it. If anyone is going to have a broken heart, it'll be mine. He has nothing to hold over on me if his sister and I aren't together.

_So are you going to finally do it?_

I think so.

_When?_

I don't know.

_You idiot._

That's getting a bit repetitive, isn't it?

_Then smarten up and take the chance._

I will. I just don't know… _when_…

**Chapter One: Don't Sit Around **

**JOY MALIK**

It's officially summer vacation. It's the two and a half months students look forward to the most. You can sleep in, lounge around, hang out – practically do whatever you please at your own risk. This September I'll be a senior at Cambury High. I'm quite excited to finish high school and start university. It's about time I start becoming independent and stop relying on my parents. But for now, I'll just focus on finishing high school. The future can wait.

"Joy," my older brother, Zayn, says standing at my door. He's still in PJs at 12 in the afternoon. But I'm in no position to judge for I've been lying in bed watching old cartoon rewinds since my eyes opened this morning.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Are you going to Jordan's today?" he walks in and takes a seat by my legs. His eyes have become focused on the TV.

"I don't know. Are you?"

He shrugs, "Yeah. Mom called me and said she wants us to help Aunt Martha."

"Help her with what?"

"Aunt Martha still needs help moving into the new house."

Jordan is a close family friend of ours. His mother, Martha, is our mom's best friend since high school. Aunt Martha is like a second mom to us. We grew up calling her "Aunt Martha" although she isn't our biological aunt. But she might as well be. Mom and Aunt Martha are like sisters. Anyway, Aunt Martha bought a new house several weeks ago. It's a large house in the rich side of the city. I saw it when I went to help her move in on Wednesday. I got lost in it a few times. I didn't think Aunt Martha had so many belongings it'd take her more than three whole days to move everything in. Her previous house was only two bedrooms with a living room the size of our kitchen and no backyard. But apparently, she does.

I think for a moment. As much as I love and respect Aunt Martha, I'm in no mood to help. It is 90 degrees outside. I'd rather stay inside my air-conditioned home than go out in the blazing heat doing bitch work. Plus, I helped her move in last Wednesday. Zayn can go alone. I've done my part.

I stay quiet, hoping Zayn gets the hint that I'm not going.

"God, why is it so damn dark in here Joy?" he gets up in frustration and walks towards my window. He shifts my curtains to the side, letting the sunlight into my room. My eyes shut reflexively. They slowly open up a few seconds after and adjust to the light. "You coming or what?"

"I think I'll pass," I say.

Zayn sighs and rolls his eyes at me. "Why?"

"Because it's hot as hell outside and I already helped her last Wednesday."

"Well, help her again!" Zayn insisted. I don't know what his problem is and why he wants me to go with him so badly. Normally, siblings would take every opportunity to get _away_ from their siblings. So I ask.

"Why? Why do you want me to go with you? Are you scared to be alone or what?"

"No," Zayn says in an annoyed tone. "I'm just saying mom wants both of us to go. And I'm sure she's going to be pissed if she sees you watching television instead of helping Aunt Martha."

I scoff, disbelieving every word that just came out of Zayn's mouth. "Yeah, right."

Zayn doesn't say anything. He's just standing there, his weight on one leg and his hand rubbing the back of his neck. It's a habit of his when his frustrated. His eyes are staring at me, trying to tell me something I can't seem to understand.

I stop trying to read his mind and just ask the question that's been on my mind. "Seriously, Zayn. What's the problem?"

"I…" he pauses, trying to piece his words together correctly, "I… can't be … alone."

"You _can't_ or don't _want_ to?"

"I can't."

I try to read the emotions written on his face. They seem sad. Almost ashamed or embarrassed. He looks away from my stare and just looks to the ground, biting his bottom lip.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm tempted. I get tempted to smoke a cigarette when I'm by myself. I smoked one yesterday and now I feel horrible."

Zayn got into a horrible smoking habit two years ago. At first, he kept it a secret from us but my mom found out eventually. The school principle called. Zayn was caught smoking behind campus with a few of his "mates". He claimed he just wanted to be accepted by his friends. He promised to quit but he didn't. He had become addicted. A few months ago, he developed asthma. It scared Zayn straight and he's been fighting the urge to smoke ever since. But every now and then, there does come a point when he cracks and takes a smoke – like yesterday.

I sigh and try to understand Zayn. He needs support and even if it means spending an entire afternoon under blazing heat, he's family. I nod my head, "Fine."

He takes a throw-pillow from the foot of my bed and throws it at my face, "I love you, sis."

I throw it back, "A hug will suffice." Zayn comes towards me with his arms open and a wide smile spread across his face, showing his ever so perfect teeth. I put out my hand in a stopping gesture, "Don't touch me."

He smiles, "Oh, text Niall and ask him if he wants to come." He skips out of my room and starts singing 'I Kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry. Sometimes, I'm embarrassed to be related to Zayn. A second ago, he was a soap actor, pulling the pity card to try get me to accompany him at Aunt Martha's and now he's prancing around the house sing Katy Perry songs.

I guess you could say my brother and I have an interesting relationship. We hang out with the same group of friends. We're like best friends and we tell each other everything but we fight like cats and dogs. We get on each other's nerves and we just live on annoying the hell out of each other. My parents don't understand themselves. No one, not even Zayn and I, know whether we hate each other or love each other.

I grab my phone from my bedside table and call Niall. He's one of my best friends. He's on speed-dial.

"Hello?" his voice is raspy and low.

"Hey," I say. "Did I wake you up?"

"Err…" he says instead of not reply. "Yeah, but it's alright."

"I'm sorry. I was just calling to ask if you wanted to go with Zayn and me to help out our Aunt Martha move in to her new house…" I could just imagine Niall thinking '_Damn, she woke me up for this?'_ I suddenly feel horrible.

"Alright, call me when you're here?"

I don't respond in shock. I'm surprised he agreed to it. I shake the thoughts off and gather myself. "Yeah. We'll be there in twenty minutes. See you."

"Alright. Bye," Niall hangs up.

I get off of my bed and start getting ready. I examine myself in my mirror and sigh in disappointment. I don't take what I have for granted. I live in a decent home. I have a complete family. There's food on the table every day. No one can have it all. A nice body should be the least of my worries. I just can't shake off this ambitious wish to have a skinny body and long legs like those photo-shopped girls on the magazines.

I'm not tall. I'm barely 5 foot 2. I'm not what _I_ would consider skinny. My eyes are your average brown. I don't have flawless skin but it's not ambushed with acne or scars. I think my bust isn't large enough to be considered appealing and that all the fat dropped into my ass. The only pride I have about my body is my hair. It's straight and light brown, almost blonde, in many layers. It's silky and soft.

I walk away from the mirror before I break down into tears. I search in my drawer and grab a pair of shorts and a lose shirt I could tuck in. I pick a beige plaited-like belt and finished the look off with low-top white converse. It's the typical casual summer look here in California.

Downstairs, in the kitchen, my litter sisters are fighting over the last piece of cake. Noah and Wendy. They can't be any more different from each other. Noah is hung up on sports and "boy stuff" – according to Wendy. Wendy loves nail polish, clothes, and boys. "She's an annoying girly-girl," Noah complains.

"I want it," I say when I step in. I grab the plate between them and start eating it. "It's good. No wonder you're fighting over it."

"Why'd you eat it!" Noah exclaims.

It's a small slice of cake. I finish it in five bites. I put the plate in the sink and wipe my mouth clean with a napkin. "Because I was hungry. Get over it."

My mom walks into the kitchen with full paper bags in her arms. It's filled with vegetables and other stuff from the grocery store. I didn't know she left for the grocery store. "I brought ice cream, girls," she sings. She places the bags on the counter for Noah and Wendy to dig into like scavengers. They go after the Drumstick ice cream.

"Mom, Zayn and I are going to help Aunt Martha today," I say. Noah throws me a drumstick.

"Oh good," mom replies. "We'll be there once your father gets home. Your sisters want to go swimming. You know, you and Zayn should bring some swimming clothes, just in case."

I nod. A swim sounds inviting. I run up to my room and put a bikini under my clothes.

Zayn calls me from downstairs, "Joy, let's go!"

Aunt Martha is pouring the three of us a glass of strawberry lemonade. Niall and Zayn have been carrying furniture from the U-haul truck. I've been unpacking boxes and placing them wherever Aunt Martha said they go. It wasn't as horrid as I'd thought it would be. I've been inside the whole time. Niall and Zayn have been doing the bitch work.

"Thank you so much kids," she says. "Jordan heading to the airport right now, picking up Ruth. The wedding is in two months but everyone is already flying out here."

"Where is Ruth from?" Niall asks.

"England," Zayn says with a smirk on his face. "She's a British babe."

I give Aunt Martha a 'Help Me' look and she just laughs. Funny. I'm actually quite serious.

"So where will they live?" Niall asks. To my surprise, he's actually curious. He was barely told about the wedding today.

"Here," Aunt Martha answers. "In the US."

Jordan is twenty three years old. He's been dating a girl from Great Britain named, Ruth Payne. I've only met her once during a dinner with our families. She's really sweet and funny. We got to talk a bit about random stuff that made sense at the time. Anyway, when Jordan went to visit Ruth in England late last year, he proposed to her. And in August, he and Ruth are going to get married. Everyone is excited. My family has been invited. My brother is going to be a groomsman and I'm going to be one of the bridesmaids along with Jordan's sister (one of my best friends), Charlotte. It's convenient Aunt Martha and her husband, Uncle George, bought such a large house. She's going to be housing quite a number of people staying over for the wedding.

We sit around and finish up our drinks. Aunt Martha reminds us that the pool is open for us if we're interested in swimming. Zayn and Niall immediately run to Aunt Martha's spacious backyard. They take their shirts off jump in. Zayn stays in the shallow end while Niall does cannonballs over the deep end. I stay under the shade of a tree near the deck.

"You okay?" Niall asks me after a half an hour or so of swimming. He sits beside me with a towel, drying his hair.

I smile and nudge him playfully on the arm. I've always found his caring side impressive. "I'm great. Are you tired?"

He shakes his head, "Nah, I'm hungry. We should order some pizza or something…"

He stops speaking as soon as he sees me pull out my phone and dial the Pizza Hutt number. He thanks me as soon as I finish ordering.

"This is a nice start for summer, wouldn't you agree?" he stretches out his legs and starts picking the grass.

I pick some grass and throw him playfully at his face. He throws some back. I laugh, "Yeah. It's off to a good start."

"Hopefully it lasts," he says in almost a whisper. I see his smile fade away.

"Hey," I say. I look into his blue eyes and keep a serious composer, "It will. Why do you doubt it? Is it because of university?"

He sighs, "Yeah. I'm going to miss you guys. It's just going to be Zayn and I…"

I give out a short laugh, "Good luck with Zayn."

"But I don't wanna think about that right now. I've got three and a half months left. I don't wanna waste them dwelling on the future."

I nod, "Yeah. There's no need to make ourselves so sad so soon."

Niall closes his eyes and rests his head against the tree. "Yeah."

We don't speak after that. We just enjoy the peace and serenity Aunt Martha's backyard brings. The heat is bearable with the cool breeze that comes every now and then. I cross my legs and lean forward. I stare blankly to the pool in front of me. Zayn is no longer swimming. He went into the house to take a quick shower.

I can't help thinking about the future. It's a scary yet intriguing mystery. The thought of my brother and best friend going off into university in the East Coast saddens me. Cold winters won't be the same anymore. There won't be campfires and marshmallows anymore. Summer won't be the same either. Our lives would change. And my Friday nights are going to be different once they leave. No more pizzas or movies or just random talk my roof… Maybe I'm just being selfish. But truly, the future takes away something but replaces it with something else. There's no guarantee you'll like it but there will be a replacement.


	2. Chapter 2: I Didn't But Now I Do

**Chapter Two: I didn't. But now I do.**

**JOY MALIK**

Niall Horan is my best guy friend. And as you know, a "guy friend" is completely different than a "lady friend". There are certain boundaries you cannot cross when it comes to spilling to boys. I honor the meaning of a best friend. I wouldn't just randomly make a friend and a week later, label them as my best friend. Being a best friend has specific requirements and I'm one to believe that the number of best friends one could have should be kept to a limit.

I only have three best friends (my brother excluded since, well, he's my brother): Niall, Charlotte, and Danielle. I don't know why I'm best friends with Danielle (or Danni). We just click that way I suppose. She has that upbeat personality that matches her somewhat irritably bubbly attitude. Danni is like the energizer bunny on crack. She's not afraid of anything. And she loves people – which is the total opposite of Charlotte. Charlotte, or Lottie, is more serious and calm. She's not very fond of people in general. She's got that dry humor that highlights a person's stupidity. Lottie isn't a bitch though, unless you cross the line. Lottie doesn't take shit from anyone. She speaks her mind. Evidently, Lottie and Danni are complete opposites. I lie in between.

"So…" Lottie says, "Are we going to keep our lazy asses here or are we going to do something tonight?"

It's a tradition that every Friday night, the five of us go out and do something. But today just doesn't feel right. Something is off and I'm not in the mood to do anything. I'd actually like to sleep instead of go to the movies or stay home and watch old films on television. I've been helping Aunt Martha all week. That woman worked me to the bone. And no, I wasn't paid. Unless you count more homemade strawberry lemonade.

"I'm really not in the mood, Lottie," I say sluggishly. I rest my neck on the couch. My eyes are slowly giving up on me. My eyelids feel heavier than ever.

"What is wrong with you people?" Danielle exclaims. "It's like I'm in a room full of zombies."

I scoff, "Might as well be. I haven't gotten a goodnight's sleep in three days. My sisters have their stupid little demon friends over. They don't know how to shut up."

"You're going to let a few little ten year olds break our Friday night tradition?" Lottie said in disbelief.

"Yeah," I answer back, feeling a bit nonchalant about everything.

"We need Niall," Danielle says. "We need him. Joy's got a soft spot for that boy."

My eyes shoot open and my posture straightens. "I do not!" I say defensively.

Danielle and Lottie both have a cheeky grin on their face. In an instant, I am annoyed. How could they say that? What are they trying to imply?

"Damn," Lottie says, "Someone's defensive."

"Hell yeah I'm defensive. Because that isn't true."

"Come on," Lottie insists, "You're telling us that you don't have even the slightest feelings for Niall?"

I don't even bother to process the possibility in my mind. I shake my head, persistent and firm.

Danielle giggles. Did she find something funny? Nothing is intended to be humorous. "I think Niall likes you, Joy."

My eyes widen and I shift uncomfortably. Niall likes me? Damn, she must have smoked something before she came here. Danni has officially lost it. "Danni, honey, you're delusional. Let me know when you drop back to earth, okay?"

Danielle rolls her eyes, "Seriously, Joy. Niall has been acting weird."

"Yeah," Lottie chimes in, "For a while now too."

I shake my head ahead, shaking off all my thoughts. I need a head clear of perplexed thoughts otherwise I'll go haywire. "You guys are idiots. Niall does not like me. He's probably just stressed about leaving for Uni."

"Think what you want Joy. But you know that we know a lot about boys," Lottie says arrogantly. "Now is not the time to be lead by naivety."

I raise an eyebrow, "Thanks but no thanks, Doctor Phil. No need to give me advice."

A sudden chime sounds. Danielle fishes in her purse and pulls out her trusty iPhone. A smirk appears on her lips and her eyes shift immediately at me. "Speak of the devil," she says cynically.

"Dear god," I mutter under my breath irritably.

Danielle hands me her phone and I look at her in confusion. "Niall wants to talk to you."

I take the phone and walk over to the kitchen for some privacy. Who knows what those girls will yell while I'm on the phone.

"Yeah?" I ask.

On the other line is quite a bit of noise. Almost like Niall is in outside, standing by a crowd. "Hey what are you doing?"

"Nothing, why?"

He pauses for a moment, his voice distinct like he's speaking to someone else. "I've been trying to call you for the past fifteen minutes. What happened?"

"Sorry," I say. "My phone's upstairs in my room. Where are you?"

He chuckles, "I'm ordering Chinese food. Zayn wants to eat at your guys' place. We got a few movies if that's alright."

I sigh. "That's alright," I lie. "We'll be here…"

My voice is low, almost monotone. I didn't think Niall would notice such a difference while at a presumably busy Chinese restaurant. But he does. "Joy, you okay?"

I shrug although I know he can't see me. "Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Do you want anything? I'm ordering food for us right now."

"Surprise me," I say. I'm not in the mood to eat but I don't want to lead Niall into suspicion that something is wrong. We say a quick goodbye and hang up. Truthfully, I'm not upset. About anything. I'm only tired and confused, thanks to Lottie and Danielle. I haven't noticed a change in Niall except for his sudden maturity. Niall doesn't fart as often and has reduced his cursing – in front of others anyway. It doesn't seem like the type of change that signals he likes someone. It's more like the change where he has realized it's time to grow up. But who knows?

"We got movies!" Zayn sings as he walks into the house. He kicks his shoes off and dances towards the coffee table. I shake my head in embarrassment.

Danielle puts her hands over her eyes and says, "Zayn. Don't ever do that. Ever."

I laugh and look at Niall who had plastic bags in both hands. "What'd you get me?"

"Walnut shrimp," he smiled.

I rubbed my hands together, "Yum!" With no intent, my eyes shift to Lottie. She shoots me a wink. I roll my eyes. She needs to drop this.

"What are we watching?" Danielle asks.

"Inception!" Zayn shouts. I don't know what Zayn ate earlier today but he seems hyper. I mean, he danced to the living room. Zayn _doesn't_ dance. Now he's overriding the sound of a bullhorn with his own voice. What happened?

Lottie comes into the living room with paper plates in her hands. And in her arms are cans of soda and napkins.

Niall takes a seat next to me and pulls out box of food from the plastic bag, "Here you go."

"Thanks," I reply. The smell of the walnut shrimp swims into my nose. My stomach starts to growl. Apparently, I'm hungry now.

Zayn throws the DVD to Danni, "Pop it in, will ya?"

The night goes by but it takes a different route. Normally, we'd all stay awake until the end of the movie and end the night chit-chatting or playing a quiet bored game. Tonight, Danielle fell asleep as soon as she finished eating her food. The girl is a skinny twig but eats like her stomach is an endless pit. Lottie fell asleep halfway through the movie. She casually stood up in the middle of the movie and went into my room and slept on my bed. Danielle woke up a little after and joined her. My bed isn't big enough to fit three people. I'll probably sleep on the floor tonight. And Zayn? He had too much soda and food his stomach turned against him. He felt sick and headed to bed. Niall and I are left alone to finish the three hour movie. I can't stop thinking about what Lottie and Danielle said to me about Niall. He isn't different, is he? I haven't noticed a change.

The credits of the movie start rolling and I press the stop button on the remote control. I'm sitting at the edge of the couch, my legs pressed against my chest. Niall's sitting normally, his legs elongated and his arms folded. Niall is my best friend. Is it weird I'm feeling a bit hesitant or awkward?

"You wanna spend the night?" I ask, trying to sound composed.

He looks at me and smiles, "Sure but I'll have to go home early."

I'm suddenly disappointed. But _why_? "How come?"

He chuckles, "I've got a dentist appointment tomorrow. These pearly whites," he points to his teeth, "are getting braces."

My mouth opens in surprise, "Seriously! Why didn't you tell me? Niall! That's awesome…"

"Probably gonna hurt like hell though," he says. "Do you wanna go with me? For moral support?"

I raise a brow, "You need moral support for braces?"

"Or accompaniment. Whatever gets a yes from you." His tone sounds slightly flirtatious. Or maybe I'm just misinterpreting it.

I smile, "I'll come. So are you tired or do you wanna just chill out?"

"I wanna just chill out. But we should probably clean up in case we suddenly knock out or something." He gets up and starts picking up the plates.

I join him, "Good idea."

We throw the plates into a large white plastic bag and the empty bottles, spoons, and forks into a separate one. We're all about the environment.

"Go with me?" I ask. It's twelve in the morning and its pitch black outside. I'm in shorts and a tank top. It's a hot summer night! Not that I'm saying I look appealing but who knows what could happen? The trash bins are outside and my neighborhood isn't incredibly ghetto but it's in the poorer side of town.

Niall laughs and looks me up and down. I suddenly feel self cautious. I've never felt self cautious around Niall. I've known him for so many years; I've never cared how I looked. Why the sudden change? What the hell is going on?

Outside, Niall and I are each holding a trash bag. I open the trash bin and throw in the trash. I hear a ruffle-like noise coming from the bushes. I jump and squint my eyes to get a better look at what's behind it.

I see something. A figure. It's small and a bit plumpy. It's black with a white… Holy crap…

I jump and let out a small scream. I hide behind Niall who has no idea what's going on. "What happened?"

"There's a skunk behind the bush," I hiss.

Niall laughs and pulls me from behind him. His grip is tight but not hurtful. "Joy, it's a skunk. It won't do anything as long as you don't piss it off."

The bushes move. I grab Niall's hand and make a run of it. "Come on!"

We enter my house, hysterical. We sit on the floor and try and calm ourselves. "You are such a baby," Niall teases.

I playfully nudge his leg with mine, "It's a freaking raccoon."

"It wasn't even doing anything!"

"Whatever…" I laugh. "Come on. Let's go check on Wendy."

We stand up and head to the stairs. Mom and dad are at a business meeting in San Francisco. Well, it's my dad's business meeting but my mom accompanied. They should be back tomorrow afternoon. They left Zayn in charge for tonight. They probably shouldn't have since the guy was abnormally hyper and ended the night with stomach pains. Dad is always on business meetings and this isn't the first time my siblings and I have been left alone. They don't leave us all by ourselves unless it's only for a day or two. Dad has gone to business meetings across the country and elsewhere. Those times, we're put under Aunt Martha's supervision. Mom doesn't care if Zayn is nineteen. She doesn't trust him that much to put a ten-year-old and a twelve-year-old under his care. Impressively, Zayn hasn't thrown a party while mom and dad are away. He's gone to a few before though.

I knock on Wendy's door. I hear giggling and soft chatter. I slowly open the door. I know sleepovers technically mean, "A whole night awake with friends", but my sister is ten. She's going to be a grouchy troll tomorrow.

Wendy and her three friends are dishing about a magazine dedicated to Justin Beaver. Err, I mean, Justin Bieber. I cough, calling for their attention. "Shouldn't you five be sleeping?"

"But we aren't sleepy," Wendy protested. Her curly dark brown hair is too perfect for twelve in the morning. They must have had a makeover session earlier.

"What are you looking at?" Niall asks the girls. He walks over and sits on Wendy's bed. The girls begin to giggle. Unless my ears are deceiving me, I hear one of them say Niall's cute. I laugh to myself. _Yeah, he is._ Oh hot damn. Did I just say that?

Niall takes the magazine and wink at me. In a falsetto, he says, "Oh my god! Is that Justin Bieber? He's so hot!"

Wendy's friends giggle some more. A little girl with red curly hair and freckles spread across her face reaches out her hand, "Hi. I'm Katie."

"Hi, Katie. I'm Niall," Niall shakes her hand.

The girl with short brown hair joins in, "And I'm Krista."

Niall laughs in amusement. He's being picked up by little ten year olds. This should be illegal. "Hi, Krista."

"You guys," a girl with dark brown hair like Wendy chimes in. She's wearing glasses a little too big for her and braces on her teeth, "Stop. He has a girlfriend?"

"A girlfriend?" Katie and Krista say simultaneously.

Niall looks at me. I see his face is flushed and I bet he knows it which explains why he smiles at the ground.

"Yeah! Wendy's sister, Joy."

I laugh and so does Niall. Where did these girls get that from? Why the sudden assumption? I never – in the years that I've known Niall Horan – entertained the thought of a girlfriend/boyfriend relationship with Niall. Until now, of course. It's one after another. Danielle and Charlotte bring up the point (I still don't see it) that Niall is acting different. Then I start feeling self cautious about him. Then little girls start assuming he's my boyfriend. Not that I don't mind. Should I mind? Because I _don't_.

"What?" Wendy says surprised, "My sister doesn't have a boyfriend. They're just best friends."

Katie puts her two cents in. She's directing her sentences to me, "You know, my older sister has mentioned that to me before. She says that best friends end up dating each other because they're so compatible."

Niall gets up, obviously feeling very awkward. "No, girls. It isn't like that."

"But Joy is pretty!" Krista protests. "And you're cute. It's perfect!"

Brace-face steps in, "It's more than just looks, Krista. It's about personality."

I'm liking Brace-face.

"Go to bed, girls," I say. I'm about to leave with Niall when he puts his arms around me and asks the girls, "Krista, you think so?"

Krista smiles and nods. I smile and shake my head. This isn't happening. I close Wendy's door and start heading for the stairs with Niall trailing behind me. Why did Niall do that? That was so random. Was he trying to imply that he agreed with Krista by his actions? This is one confusing night.

In the living room, I pull out the bed from the sofa-bed. It's big enough to fit three people. Niall and I should be fine here. Normally, would be weird for a boy and a girl to sleep in the same bed. But it's only Niall and I. _Nothing is going to happen._ We've done this before. But for some insane reason, it doesn't feel right this night.

We're under the blankets, both staring at the ceiling. There is a big gap between us. I intend to keep it that way. I'm hoping he does too. This night can't get any weirder. I turn my head to face him. My eyes become magnifying glasses and I notice his features. _His amazing features_. Features I've never noticed before.

His face is light skinned, leaning a bit more to the tan side than to the pale side. Its oval shaped, not necessarily long. His nose is straight and narrow with lips thin in a pinkish color. His hair, messy and blonde. I smile at the thought of an old memory. He called me in the middle of the night and kept asking if his hair was okay. Earlier that day, he had dyed it blonde. Yes, Niall Horan was once a brunette. The feature that gets me the most about Niall are his eyes. His blue eyes that captivate you. They put you into a trance that you can't get out of. Only he can set you free…

"What?" he asks.

I look away. I have been staring. "Sorry, nothing."

His voice is becoming low and hoarse. It's an interesting sound.

_What in the name of hell are you thinking, Joy? _

"You sure?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say. Thoughts are flowing in and out of my mind.

_Joy, go to sleep before you do something stupid._ My mind is probably right. But my heart? It's a stubborn organ. It probably won't listen to my mind's logic.

"What was that about?" I ask out of curiosity.

I told you. It's stubborn.

"What was what about?"

I sigh, not in the mood to explain. But I do anyway, "That little stunt you pulled at Wendy's room. What was that about?"

"It was a joke," Niall says nonchalantly. But something about the way he says it makes me doubt him.

I nod, ready to drop this subject. I have probably just been focusing too much on the crazy words Lottie and Danielle said earlier that it's screwed with me. Niall is just being Niall. I'm the one twisting everything up.


End file.
